Panic
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Clara has a panic attack. Fluff ensures.


"Shit" Clara groans to herself, the familiar feeling has risen again in her chest and she knows that she can't stop this from happening.

"Ok Clara it's fine, it's completely fine. Everything's fine you're at home, why are you panicking?" Her breathing becomes quicker.

" Fucking hell, Clara it's fine, everything is fine" She tells herself even though she knows it's not going to work, she just has to ride it out. She runs into her bedroom and gets under the covers, if she's going to have a panic attack, she's going to at-least be comfortable while she does it. She clutches a teddy bear to her chest and tries to focus on breathing deeply.

" Distraction Clara, you need a distraction" What she really needed was another person here, just somebody to talk to so that she wasn't completely focusing on the fact that she felt like she couldn't breathe, or the tears that were beginning to make their way down her cheeks. This was a bad one, seeing as it was completely unprompted.

And then, right on cue, he arrives. Clara can't decide if it's a blessing or a curse, he'd probably just tell her to get a grip and move on but Clara couldn't move on when she didn't even know what was causing this. But still, he was better than nothing.

"Doctor" She shouts between her breaths and then coughs.

"Doctor, oww" Her chest hurts now too and she curls up into a ball and sobs.

"Clara?" The Doctor questions as he glances into her bedroom.

"Clara what's the matter?"

"Panic attack, just come here please" He sits down next to her and she immediately takes his hand and lies against his arm.

"I'm sorry" She apologizes but the Doctor shakes his head.

"Don't be, shall I tell you a story Clara?" She nods; she could already feel it beginning to subside but not quite enough yet for her liking.

She's not really listening to what he's saying but his voice is soothing, she plays with the fur on her teddy bear and hopes that this action along with the sound of his voice and his presence will be enough to make this go away. She closes her eyes.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" He asks.

"I don't know, maybe. Would you let me?"

"When have I ever had much of a choice Clara Oswald" She smiles.

"I think it's gone" She declares.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, what happened?"

"I don't know, they are unprovoked sometimes. Maybe it's just everything you know, this life, Danny not being around, my mum not being around, my pretty much disastrous family life, my job is quite stressful"

" Clara" The Doctor raises a finger to her lips.

" You're going to work yourself up again" She snuggles against his chest, she's surprised however when he doesn't flinch, or make any type of comment.

" Do you mind doing this ?" She asks.

" Good to recharge the batteries sometimes" For a while they do nothing but stare into each other's eyes.

" I have a duty of care" He states.

" I know and I never asked you to, except today. I needed you today, thank you"

" And I told you it's fine, it's my job Clara making people better. I'm a Doctor"

" Normally you're pretty bad at that" She smirks.

" Do you do this often ? Lay in bed with women ?" She teases.

" Did you do this with River ?"

" Not often" He answers.

" The sand-shoes one had a bit of a thing with women"

" I can see why"

" Really ? All that hair gel and what not ?" Clara laughs.

" You're my Doctor" She sees a smile appear on his lips before it fades again, she wonders why he can't really let himself be happy for long and decides not to ask, it must be his past, if she had his past then she'd find it difficult to ever smile and she finds it hard enough with her own life.

" You're thinking, don't do that"

" How did you know that ?"

" You've got a thinking face"

" I've got a thinking face"

" Yes, it's all scrunched up" She laughs again.

" Ok no more thinking face, I promise" She closes her eyes once more and listens to the steady beats of his hearts.

" I didn't say you could fall asleep on me"

" You said you didn't get a choice, now shh" He waits for her breathing to deepen before properly laying down himself.

" Ok recharge the batteries" He finds he needs to do that more in this particular body than his last few but he won't tell Clara that. He puts his arm around her waist and closes his eyes.

" Goodnight Doctor" Clara murmurs.

" Goodnight Clara"


End file.
